runfandomcom-20200215-history
Speedrunning
Introduction Speedrunning is the concept of beating a game or a part of a game in the least time possible. This page talks about how this concept can be applied to the Run Series. Run 1 To beat the levels in the least time, you will need to avoid catching (changing gravity). Changing gravity slows you down by up to a full second. Try to find the optimal routes in each level. Using the Skater is also key because he is faster. Obviously, deaths will slow you down in each game. Also, make sure to use normal frame rate as it saves around 30 seconds on bad computers, but otherwise feel free to use 99 fps to make it easierfor you to play the game and not fall. The speedrunning leaderboards can be found here: https://www.speedrun.com/run1 Run 2 Run 2 has multiple different speedruns. You can do the runner levels or skater levels, all bonuses or no bonuses, double jump or no double jump; for there are many different possibilities to try. Try to avoid changing gravity and find the optimal route through each level (albeit they are often very difficult and inconsistent, e.g. Level 23 Skater). Watch the world record if you have to. Try not to die, and importantly, the level transitions (menuing) are key. You need to get smooth transitions, or you will lose time. The best known way to do this is to remap your jump key to something else, and alternate pressing the spacebar and your jump key, giving a fast transition. The speedrunning leaderboards can be found here: https://www.speedrun.com/run2 Run 3 Speedruns can have different criteria, and it may involve using only one character. Catching does not slow you down in Run 3, so you do not need to be as meticulous in this game as in the other games. Some speedruns may be for a single tunnel, like U-Tunnel or N-Tunnel, perhaps. Here are some strategies for each character: Runner: Try to stay on the ground as much as possible. The Runner accelerates on the ground, thus reducing your overall time. Skater: The Skater is hard to slow down, so no need for any special gameplay. What you will need is a definite strategy, which means knowing exactly where to jump. Lizard: The Lizard isn't really a character meant for speedrunning. It's the slowest character. If you were to use them in a speedrun that is specific to their name, there is no special gameplay other than having a definite strategy. Bunny: The Bunny is the hardest character to speedrun with, but it's the fastest and benefits most from definite strategies. Try not to jump high, and if you do, don't do more than 2 in a row. You will be losing a lot of speed. Also, try to catch to get back to top speed much more quickly. Gentleman: You want try and get every power cell as they help build up speed. Duplicator: He is good for speedruns because with a timed jump on a duplicate can speed him up a lot. Try not to lose the central, real Duplicator too much because that slows you down by 0.5 secs. Pastafarian: Stay on the bridge to go faster. This will also help you survive. However, the bridge has gotten weaker around crumbling tiles after the nerf. Child: Keep jumping (like a bunny) to build up speed. Student: Also no special gameplay. Angel: Dash as much as you can. Slow down only when in a pinch, as this is better than failing the level. Note: There are some ways to be able to play Run 3 restarted without restarting your progress: Google Chrome: Make a Guest or Incognito window, and then play Run 3 there. (Note that this does not work for Kongregate.) Also, try to take advantage of conveyor tiles and ice tiles, as those speed up all characters. Some example speedruns ideas: * Speedrun to finish Main Tunnel * Speedrun to finish the Winter Games: * * Speedrun to find Wormhole * Speedrun to finish Angel Missions * Speedrun to finish Bridge Building * Speedrun to finish all achievements in levels Category:Help